


The Invasion Nightmare

by UpstartCrow42



Series: Nadja's Side of On the Run [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Death Threats, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpstartCrow42/pseuds/UpstartCrow42
Summary: Nadja has been pretty lost without Laszlo since he went On the Run after Jim the Vampire came to collect his debt. This is her side of the story and serves to explain why she was upset during a simple game of cards.Nadja has been suffering a nightmare for multiple centuries. The acts are the same, but the face has morphed many times in her existence. It's only gotten more bizarre since she learned that a certain Ottoman warrior was responsible for the demise of her village.
Relationships: Nadja/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: Nadja's Side of On the Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Invasion Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.
> 
> This is the first part in a series, but it can be skipped if the content is too much. There is added benefit of getting some references down the line by reading this, but that is entirely up to you, dear reader.
> 
> Huge thanks to sinaesthete for beta reading this for me. I'm am forever in your debt.

Nadja opened her eyes and it was the dark of night. Her thin linen garment clung to her, feeling soft from constant wear. She was standing in a pool of water, a small puddle, but she couldn’t feel any wetness on her person. All around her people running and crying, but she couldn’t hear anything. It was like someone had pressed the mute button on all of their voices. She touched her ears and was greeted with a tinnitus ringing. She shook her head and looked up in the distance. The clock tower was ablaze. She looked past it and saw her village flag in tatters.

The next thing she knew she had her back against a hay cart. The distinct clopping of a horse’s hooves sliced through the silence. Nadja looked left and right but the open space of the village had closed in on her somehow, she was trapped by the Conqueror, who now had Nandor’s face. But it wasn’t the Nandor she knew in immortality. It was the very human Nandor, vanquisher of thousands. Destroyer of her village. 

She closed her eyes and told herself she could control this situation. She was the master of her dreams.

Nandor the Relentless human conqueror dismounted his horse and slowly and deliberately walked toward her, a lusty sneer on this face as he approached her. Nadja tried to run, but her legs failed her. She slowly backed up until she hit the cart of hay.

Nandor pressed himself against her. 

“Well are you a sight for sore eyes.” 

He ran his hand over her check and pulled her chin to look him in the eye. 

“Wouldn’t you make a lovely wife for me, my darkest princess. So pure and innocent,” he purred.

Nadja blinked at the discordant words coming from his mouth. That wasn’t how Nandor talked at all. He seemed to be parroting every man who had ever laid a lusty glance her way. She gulped and swallowed the lump in her throat as an unwanted heat built in the pit of her. 

“Yeah, about that.” She hesitated and then said. “I’m not that pure.”

He grinned again, “Neither am I.” He bucked his hips, pressing his clothed hardness against her thin dress.

She willed the situation to dissipate and closed her eyes tight for a moment before opening them again.

They were in the sewers now. Nandor had moved on to groping her through her dress. “I know you want me to conquer you, little lamb. Just like I have conquered your home. I’m just doing my job. You are mine now.”

As his hand slipped under her dress, she shot awake, blinking rapidly, the darkness in her coffin taking over. She couldn’t seek out Laszlo’s comfort. He was still long gone since that other vampire had shown up just a few days prior. This dream had been haunting her for eternity, but Laszlo knew how to make her feel safe. The visage of the Conqueror had become clearer in recent weeks versus the void it had been every other time in her life.

It was too early to be awake so she took a few cleansing breaths and then closed her eyes again to fall back asleep.

And there was the village again. Fuck.

Nandor was busying his hand under her dress and she tried to pull away from him. The heat building in her conflicted with his unwanted actions. It was just a subconscious reaction, she told herself.

She spoke up. “So, you want to do this on the hay bale then? While all this is on fire. Is that what gets you off, Conqueror?” she smirked in an attempt to get the upper hand on him.

“Ooh, you’re a feisty little lamb, aren’t you?” he said as he continued to manipulate her as they talked. “You will fit right in back in my homeland.” He removed his finger and slung her over his shoulder. “But first, why don’t we slip into some more informal evening wear. And by that, I mean, the nude.” he said with none of the charm with which that phrase was usually uttered.

Hearing her husband’s playful words from such a vile source soured her stomach. Even as he carried her off, he found ways to surreptitiously feel her up, splaying a hand upon her buttocks and letting the linen fabric ride up to expose her to the night air as his hand drifted further down before finding her entrance again.

She started pounding on his back, but her fists were moving slower than molasses on a winter morning. No power behind her hits. She tried to scream for help, but her throat felt like it was closing in on itself. 

“I’m not going back with you,” she finally managed to say.

Nandor let out a guttural laugh. 

“I beg to differ, lamb. I have the high ground here,” he said as he set her on top of his horse and mounted behind her. He gripped her tight to him and she could feel his hardness pressed into her back.

They were now riding through the streets of Staten Island. Nandor had a bow and arrow and was picking off random youths on the street who skated by.

They stopped at the Shelter of Automobiles and he hoisted her into his arms and carried her over the threshold as if she were his actual bride and not a prize of conquest.

Nadja repeated the mantra: “This isn’t real. This isn’t happening. This isn’t real. This isn’t happening.”

Nandor let out a cruel laugh. “On the contrary, it is very real, my darling. And if by happening you mean I’m about to  _ take you _ for my good lady wife, then yes, this is happening.”

She blinked and now the shelter was replaced by the inside of a tent. She had trouble placing this location versus the others. They were all places she’d been before, technically. Nandor was on the far side at a little table covered in maps. There was a makeshift bed and a lot of blankets and pillows on the ground.

He slithered over to her after setting down his head covering and weapons, pressing himself into her hip and wrapping his arms around her. He rested his head upon hers, their height difference pronounced by his booted feet versus her shoeless ones.

She tried to scream again, but the words died in her throat. She tried to run, but it was like she was held in place by a magnet.

Now his hands pressed firmly on her shoulders “Oh no, you cannot run from me, my prize. Unless you would like me to kill you instead? I must admit you wouldn’t be the first to request that, but you might want to see what I have to offer you first.” He grinned and cocked his brow, thrusting his hips into her as if she weren’t fully aware of his hard cock, it’s size, or girth.

Usually she could wake herself up well before this part. In fact, very little had changed about the dream itself. Now the unknown entity threatening to pillage her was very much known. Little tidbits of Nandor’s life were interwoven in the dream and the character had taken on his likeness, but the sequences of events remained unchanged.

She reminded herself again that this wasn’t her housemate. This wasn’t real. She would wake up and be safe.

“Now my little lamb, normally my conquests are virginal, but you insist you are not.” He eyed her incredulously. “And my inspection of you earlier seems to contradict that somewhat, but if you insist that I am not the first to plunder you, well, so be it. You’re too beautiful to leave here. So, you get a choice in this. Do you want me to treat you like I would a virgin girl or,” he whispered into her ear, “do you want me to treat you like I would my concubines back home?” 

She scrunched up her face. “I would prefer neither.”

“That is not an option from my protocols,” he said.

“Well, I don’t want to do it with you. I don’t want to be your wife or your concubine or your fucking whore.”

He nodded and looked into her eyes. “I can’t have that insolent attitude souring our first time. If you keep that up, my lamb, I will have to send you out to the slaughter.”

“And what does that mean?” Did he really say that to his virgin conquests?

“I mean, that I will send you out for my men to have you as they wish. With me, you will be safe as long as you bend to all of my commands. They will be merciless as they take their turns with you. I cannot guarantee that you’ll live to see the light of day if I leave you to wiles of two hundred guys just having fun.”

She gulped and said nothing in response.

“Good.” He smirked and then crushed her lips in a bruising kiss.

Soon the scene became a huge blur of their clothes falling to the ground and him inspecting her body to prepare her for his invasion. They were no longer in the little tent, but inside their house in the attic. He had her pressed up against the StairMaster, the cold metal pressing into her flesh at odd angles. The stirring in her core betrayed her feelings and soon everything became vivid once again as he pressed himself to her entrance. His flesh felt oddly cold and hard like steel. He looked into her eyes, his were yellow rimmed and pools of black.

“I’m going to enjoy this, my darkest princess.”

As he made to thrust his hips forward to break into her, Nadja closed her eyes hard to prepare for the impact. She opened them and the darkness and solitude of her coffin greeted her. She blinked a few more times to make sure she was back on the plane of the living again and shed the dream from her mind. 

That had been too much for her. Reminded her of bad times back in the village with other men who weren’t so kind. 

She missed Laszlo now more than ever. He would be able to console her when she had such dreams. Now she had to soothe herself. It was still too early to leave the crypt without the fear of vaporizing, but she couldn’t risk going back to sleep tonight either.

She exited her coffin and saw that her little doll was awake in her chair. At least she’d have someone to talk to about the dream — someone who could relate to it. It’s not like this dream wasn’t one that had invaded her mortal life.

“Still missing your pig-shit of a husband?” her spirit asked.

She chose to ignore that comment. “I had the dream again.”

The doll made a sour face. “I fucking hate that dream.”

“Now it’s Nandor who is the one doing the bad things,” Nadja said, looking down at her hands.

Her doll was a bit dismissive at first, but then tried to reassure Nadja by saying, “But it’s not really him. That dream has been plaguing you for centuries, your mind plugs in faces to fit your thoughts. It’s not real. You weren’t ever there.”

She hesitated. “I know Nandor would never hurt me now. But if I had been  _ there  _ back then. . .”

“I think that turkey likes to talk a bigger game than he can act. I mean his biggest regret in life was having to eat his horse. A horse he has a dozen paintings of and often talks about feeding by the mouth as if he were the love of his life. I think it’s safe to say he wouldn’t have been like the imagined menace from our nightmare.”

Nadja nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right again. I just wish Laszlo were here. I can usually just wake myself up once and he helps me forget the dream or makes me dream something else.”

“Well, he left and he’s nowhere to be found. You need to learn to cope without him.” The doll looked incredulous for a moment. “Or maybe your dreams mean something else that you’ve been repressing?”

She returned her doll’s incredulous look and then frowned. “Like what?”

The doll rolled her eyes. “If you can’t figure it out, I’m not telling you.”

Nadja rolled her eyes back. She looked over at the clock and the time indicated that dusk was on the horizon. She could finally prepare herself for the night now. It just dawned on her that it was supposed to be a special one. Too bad the special person wasn’t fucking here to be with her.

She replayed the night he had run off in her head. They had been playing the game Guillermo made up for them. He was always making up little games to entertain them. Find that smell in the basement. Where is that noise coming from in the attic? What happened to the thralls in the chamber? Such a fun familiar, but she would never tell him that.

The last she saw of her Laszlo was him pacing to duel the other vampire. Instead of honoring the agreement, he flew off into the night, failing to return to his rightful place beside her. All because of what was probably like ten, maybe fifteen dollars in cash. She easily had that in her hidden savings.

Stupid idiot. And now she was alone in this house with Nandor, his familiar, Colin Robinson and her doll.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated if you're willing to spare them.


End file.
